


So a Goddess Walks Into a Castle

by Underlander413



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Ilia is autistic. No you can’t change my mind <3, Kinda au? Idk, Ok but that scene where they were on a magic motercycle had me screeching, Spoilers for Forgotten Truths and maybe up to Chapter 14, Thank you Mr. Dragalia, Zethia and Euden are also autistic thanks for coming to my TED talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: “Okay, so, three things,” she said, and he nodded, a silent gesture to go on.“First off, I’m a time traveler. I’m from about... one thousand years ago, I believe.”“I can believe that,” he told her. She wouldn’t be the only one in the castle from another time. He figured if that was one of her three shocking things, he’d be prepared for whatever came next.He was not.
Relationships: Euden & Zethia (Dragalia Lost), Zethia/Ilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. So a Goddess Walks Into a Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw them together and went feral. There might be contradictons or something idk.

Zethia needed to talk to Euden. They had finally, _finally _been reunited after so long, and she had been living in the Halidom for three days. Now that she was finally settled in, she needed to tell Euden about something that had happened during their time apart.__

____

____

She bit her lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door in front of her, and it soon opened to reveal her brother. 

“Zethia, hey! Do you need something?” Euden asked. 

“There’s, um, something I’d like to speak with you about,” she said. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, of course!” he said, moving aside to let her in. He closed the door, and the two of them moved to sit at a small table nearby, across from each other. 

“So, what do you need to talk about? Is something wrong?” Euden asked, and Zethia gave a small smile despite her nervousness. For all that he had changed in their time apart, he still worried about her the same. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” she assured him. “In fact, you could say it’s the opposite...” 

“Oh?” he was no longer worried, just curious, she could tell, even if she wasn’t looking at him, instead opting to look down and play with her fingers. 

“Yeah, the truth is, um,” she took another deep breath. “During my... imprisonment... I was briefly sent... elsewhere. As a mana projection.” 

“Really?” Euden asked, and she nodded. He nodded right back. “Go on.” 

“Well, while I was there, I met someone,” Zethia said, and she smiled once more, larger this time, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. Despite her downward gaze, her brother caught it. 

“‘Met someone?’” he repeated. “You mean, like...?” 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding, and her blush grew a bit as she thought about their first meeting, when she’d been so clueless as to who she was looking at, both in regards to the girl’s identity and what she’d end up meaning to Zethia. “Obviously, she couldn’t come back with me, but she promised she’d eventually come find me.” 

“So, you want a room prepared for her?” Euden asked, and she looked up at him, nodding. 

“I’m not actually sure _when_ she’ll show up,” she confessed. “It could be in a day, a week, a month, or even longer than that, so I understand if you want to hold off on preparing a room. I just wanted to tell you before she shows up.” 

Euden smiled. “I’m glad that you told me, and I’m even happier to hear you’ve found someone. As for her room, well, there’s a vacant room not too far from yours; I’ll get it prepared as soon as I can, and I’ll tell the others to anticipate a new arrival.” 

Zethia grinned brightly, and small tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Her brother grinned right back, opening up his arms. 

“Come here,” he said, and she did. It wasn’t the first time the two had hugged since her return, but it was probably the tightest, most meaningful one, second to only their hug from just after they were reunited. 

She couldn’t remember to last time she’d been so happy. 

——— 

About a week after his talk with Zethia, Euden stood near the castle’s entrance, staring at a strange girl. Her hair was white, her eyes were blue, and there was something about her... it was like she had some kind of aura he couldn’t describe. He didn’t know if it was her clothes, unlike any he’d ever seen before, the large weapon strapped to her back, or something else entirely, but her presence just felt different than anyone he had ever met before. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, and she gave him a large grin, as if it were their hundredth meeting as opposed to their first, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Yeah, hey! Are you... Prince Euden?” she asked. She sounded almost unsure saying it, as if she might pronounce it wrong. Strange. 

“That would be me,” he said, and she rocked on the balls of her feet, still grinning, perhaps even larger than before. 

“Okay, okay, so I’m here to join up with you all, but first, I have some things you need to know. You, um, might not believe me, if I’m being honest...” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Okay, so, three things,” she said, and he nodded, a silent gesture to go on. 

“First off, I’m a time traveler. I’m from about... one thousand years ago, I believe.” 

“I can believe that,” he told her. She wouldn’t be the only one in the castle from another time. He figured if that was one of her three shocking things, he’d be prepared for whatever came next. 

He was not. 

“My name is Ilia,” she said. 

He blinked. Once, twice, three times. “I’m, I’m sorry, did you just say your name is _Ilia?”_

“Maybe you’ve heard of me?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. “Yeah, honestly, the whole religion thing was a pretty big shock to me, too. But that’s a story for another time.” 

“...Okay,” Euden said after a few moments. “I’m... really not sure what to think about that, but... for now, let’s just continue with the assumption you’re telling the truth.” 

“Sweet! Okay, so, third thing. You ready?” the girl, _Ilia,_ asked. 

“Probably not, but go ahead,” he answered. She was claiming to be both from a thousand years in the past and the goddess. Whatever the third thing was, by comparison, couldn’t be too shocking, right? _Right?_

It was. 

“I’m dating your sister,” she said, and he sputtered, shocked. If he had been eating, he probably would have choked to death, which would’ve been a pretty sad way to go, all things considered. 

Notte flew in, most likely due to his shocked sputtering. “Who’s this?” she asked. 

Before either of them could answer, the sound of rapid footsteps, running towards them, came from nearby. Zethia burst into the room, with a large grin on her face and eyes filled with joy. “Ilia!” she called, running towards the other girl. 

“Zethia!” she called back. She caught the princess in her arms and they shared a short kiss. 

Notte fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Projects onto Zethia* *Projects onto Euden* *Projects onto Ilia*


	2. Date Idea: Watch Your GF Fuck Around in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is high key just Zethia admiring the SHIT out of her alchemist gf. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies. I haven’t played DL in a while, but someone has to write about these two. Also it’s kinda short.

It had been a few days since Ilia had arrived at the castle. It was was pretty strange for the others at first... Okay, scratch that, it was _still_ pretty strange for them. 

It wasn’t that they were unaccepting of it, far from it! It was just that they found it hard to wrap their heads around the idea that Zethia had, one, started dating someone while she was possessed, and two, that the person in question was supposedly the goddess of the biggest religion around. 

Euden... had actually gotten used to it by now, for the most part. Notte was getting there, but she had to struggle not to faint every time she saw Ilia. The others were having a bit more trouble with it; Elisanne would mutter “the goddess” and “dating!?” under her breath whenever the two of them passed by, and Luca still seemed half convinced he was having a “really, really, _really_ ” weird dream, just to name a few of their reactions, but they’d get used to it in time. What really mattered was that Ilia was here, with her. 

“Hey, hey Zethia,” Ilia said, standing in the doorway of Zethia’s room. 

“Hm?” Zethia asked, putting down the book she had been reading. 

“You wanna go hang out in the woods?” Ilia asked. 

Zethia smiled. It was, admittedly, a strange question that most people in the present wouldn’t ask anyone. Most people from the past probably wouldn’t, either. But Ilia wasn’t most people. “I’d love to. Let’s go.” 

And so the two walked through the forest, Ilia occasionly stopping, pointing at a tree, and asking Zethia if she wanted to see how fast she could climb it (the answer was always yes, of course). Eventually, though, something else caught Ilia’s eye. “Hey, what're these?” she asked, kneeling on the grass. 

Zethia kneeled next to her. The things that had sparked her interest were some flowers growing nearby. The petals were mostly green and/or blue, with pink, purple, and white specks towards the centers. “These flowers? They’re actually quite common, though the name escapes me.” 

“I’ve never seen flowers like these!” Ilia said. “Maybe they didn’t exist back in my time? Oh, or maybe they’re native to somewhere else? I wonder if...” 

While she studied the flowers and mumbled, Zethia admired her. Ilia’s eyes sparkled as she asked questions under her breath, and the sunlight that reached them through the trees made her hair look even prettier than usual. 

“Ilia,” Zethia said, and the other girl stopped talking, turning her head to face her. “Can I... play with your hair?” 

Ilia blinked, then grinned. “Yeah, of course!” she said, and the two of them moved so they were both sitting, Zethia behind Ilia. 

Zethia ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s snow white hair, causing her to sigh. “Mom actually used to play with my hair a lot... I really love the feeling.” 

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” Zethia said. 

They sat there for a while, Ilia writing stuff down in a small notepad while Zethia played with her hair. Eventually, though, it began to get dark. 

“Ah,” Ilia said, blushing a bit. “We’ve been sitting here longer than I thought. Sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Zethia said as the two of them stood up, a small smile on her face. “I had a pleasant time.” 

“Really? That’s good, we should do this again soon,” Ilia said with a grin. “Youuu wanna kiss?” 

Zethia giggled softly, nodding, and the two shared a kiss. Ilia’s lips were soft, and to Zethia’s surprise, tasted faintly of strawberries. 

“Wow...” Zethia said as they pulled away. “Your lips felt really soft...” 

“Thanks!” Ilia said. “I used chapstick.” 

“I don’t know what that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilia: Poggers.  
> Euden, crying: I don’t know what that means.


End file.
